A wireline formation tester is the only one logging device which can test formation dynamic properties of hydrocarbon reservoirs. The first formation tester was developed by Schlumberger Technology Corporation in 1955, which was used widely through 1960s to 1970s, but it could only test one formation pressure by going to the downhole one time, taking one formation fluid sample and employing an electric ignition valve. In 1974, Schlumberger Technology Corporation developed a Repeated Formation Tester RFT. Western Atlas International, Inc developed a Formation Multi Tester FMT in 1980, thereafter, Western Atlas International, Inc developed a selective formation tester SFT. These testers are all used as logging device in prospecting well until now and are reservation products of wireline formation tester. Such testers can test formation pressure and formation effective permeability of an arbitrary formation point by going to the downhole one time and test two formation fluid samples at most, in addition, all operations thereof are hydraulic controlled automatically. In 1998 and 1990, Schlumberger Technology Corporation obtained the U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,581 entitled “downhole tool for determination of formation properties”, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,139 entitled “downhole method for determination of formation properties” (corresponding Chinese Patent number 89107138.5), the above patents were put into use in 1990, hence, the wireline formation tester has a function of pump discharging mud filtrate into a well bore, so that the tester can test a formation original fluid sample. Such tester has the following features that it employs the following technology: combining the optical frequency identification and electrical resistivity identification between the mud filtrate and the formation original fluid sample, a technology of determining the formation horizontal and vertical permeability by a plurality of probes, a combination technology of multi-level sampling, and a technology of combining different tools freely for performing many functions. In 1994 and 1995, Western Atlas International, Inc obtained the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,303,775 and 5,377,755 entitled “method and apparatus for acquiring and processing subsurface samples of original fluid” (i.e. reservoir property tester—RCI), in which a pumping piston is proposed, the pumping piston has dual functions and unequal diameters and pumps directly a formation fluid, whose pressure is higher than the bubble point pressure, into a sampling chamber continuously, the apparatus can take six formation original fluid samples by going to the downhole one time and further be provided with a standby probe. In 1999, Halliburton Energy Services, Inc obtained the U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,374 entitled “formation tester with improved sample collection system”, the formation tester has the following features: the pump discharging capacity of general 2.2L/min (0.6 gpm) is increased to 3.6L/min (1 gpm); and the dual probes which are spaced by 184.15 mm are used, so that the pump discharging capacity of the mud filtrate is increased and an anisotropic formation permeability can be measured; sampling without impact is the standard form of sampling; a pre-test process of the dual-probe and pumping output is performed by using a digital feedback control system so as to optimize the flow velocity.